


Sweet Roses and Tender Daisies

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Guilty Desires, M/M, Possible Love Triangle, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine had no plans for his Birthday, thankfully he has someone who wants to make his day special. There is just one question Augustine has to wonder... Does Meyer have any idea what he is doing to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Roses and Tender Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to jump on the bandwagon and write this pairing. Mainly because I feel guilty for what I do to the Professor in Shadowed Visage. Prepare for sappiness!

Love.

It radiates through the charming streets of the gleaming Lumiose City. Flutters through the hearts of the many citizens and casts a glow that warms deep into the soul. At the same time it rips and tears and makes one frantic and mad. Driving men and woman into the center of the city to steal kisses and throw themselves into lustful encounters.

All this for the chance to say the words, to earn them from another.

" _I love you_."

That was what the card read. Printed on expensive paper with glittering gold letters. It was tied with a silken ribbon around a bouquet of the most beautiful roses that Professor Sycamore had ever seen in his life.  The sweet fragrance filled his senses as he placed the flowers, complete with a gorgeous crystal vase, on his desk to admire.

It was well known how much the Professor enjoyed flowers. Sometimes he would go out of his way and buy a few bunches for himself to decorate the lab. He was fond of the gentle fragrances and how a bouquet can quickly brighten a space. There wasn't any need for a special occasion to receive them either. Sometimes having no reason to receive one made the gift even more special. The day was special however, it was the Professor's Birthday. Even with that fact, the Professor had so far been spending the day alone. It wasn't planned to spend it alone, but sometimes things don't go your way.

Propped up next to the vase was a store bought card that all of his staff signed, it was kind and the Professor had no reason to complain. He didn't expect his staff to go out of their way for his account, so he didn't ask for any form of celebration.

Augustine gently pressed a vivid petal between his fingers, all while allowing his mind to work. The flowers were nice, but he wished the sender would have gifted him with his presence.  Lysandre was a busy man. The Professor knew that, but it still saddened him that they rarely saw each other anymore. He missed the days when Lysandre saw him as a mentor,  listening while he shared his thoughts and theories. The tall red-head would cling to his every word, his ice blue eyes not leaving his for a second.

Things change though. Even if Augustine is rational and tells himself it isn't true. When the days turn to weeks without so much as a word, that's when he worries that Lysandre has grown sick of him. That perhaps another has stepped into his life, someone less awkward, more in his station, more beautiful, possibly younger. After all he was only a researcher, Lysandre had long passed him in potential. A peasant compared to striking royalty, which wasn't just something he thought to put himself down. That was just a fact.  

He took another look at the card, imprinting each word into his mind, then filed it away into his desk. Of all days to worry himself about such thoughts, his birthday shouldn't be one. His lab coat was slipped off his shoulders and neatly placed over his chair. After collecting his wallet and holocaster, Augustine had made up his mind.

He needed to go out and celebrate his birthday regardless.

Would it be too sad to sit at a bar on his own and nurse whatever beer happened to be on tap? Some part of him knew the answer, but the other part found he couldn't care less. So with everything tucked away, pokémon fed and cared for, he stepped out into the streets with the rest of the late crowd. The door was locked behind him and soon he blended into the bustling sidewalks.

He felt blessed that his birthday fell on a Saturday, at least the bars would be busy and he wouldn't feel so strange. Though maybe this would only make him more anxious. It was apparent that many in the crowd weren't travelling alone, but with company. He could see groups of attractive young adults talking up their companions. Slipping their arms together and laughing at pleasant discussion. He wasn't jealous. No, that wouldn't be how he would describe the feeling. He felt starved, perhaps it had been too long since he had a cheerful encounter .   

Augustine scanned through his contact list. Each name that highlighted only drove the feeling further so the task was quickly abandoned. People he knew were either too busy or too young for him to be hanging out with. Asking his assistants felt shameful, though he wasn't throwing the idea out completely.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from the crowd. It was rich, lively, and caught his attention instantly, "Oh, Professor! Good Evening!"

"Huh?" Augustine fumbled the holocaster in his hands before regaining control and pocketing it. Standing in front of him is none other than certified handyman Meyer. The Professor lost count how many times the man saved the day by fixing the many fickle appliances in the lab. He was one of the few repairmen that always seemed available exactly when needed. So he became the only one Augustine called. Besides, the man seemed superhuman with how easily he handled the stubborn machinery. The Professor was certain that the lab's air conditioning never ran so smooth, even when it was first installed.

They both stepped aside, housing themselves underneath a colorful awning so they weren't blocking the sidewalk. Meyer's face was welcoming and cheerful. The man was always so helpful when he came to the lab for repairs. He was never bothered by any of the chaos that the lab was prone to. Not even when a batch of starters made a mad dash into the ductwork. Meyer actually stayed and assisted with coaxing the troublemakers out with various berries and treats. He didn't even ask to be paid for the extra hour it took to complete the task, simply saying that it was his fault for the duct being open in the first place.

  Augustine didn't mean to, but he was staring. He normally never saw Meyer outside of business and he certainly didn't see him in anything other than overalls. The black T-shirt was familiar, but the slacks were a new addition and perhaps they cut much closer than usual. Augustine noticed how nice Meyer's hair was, now that he could see it. It wasn't hidden away under his favorite green hat. Before he really couldn't tell the man's build with it hidden away in baggy overalls. (Not that he was trying to look or anything!) Now he could see how his strong arms and shoulders connected to a broad chest which lead to a healthy, powerful core. Augustine stopped himself before he took too much note of Meyer's other pleasing features.

"Bonsoir," He finally responded, "What has you out tonight?" The Professor really needed to distract himself with some form of small talk. Or else he may indulge himself in guilty glances without meaning to.

Meyer rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, "Oh, me? I just had to run to do a repair!"

Augustine ignored his strange body language and chose not to pry, no need to be nosy. Though he found it strange that Meyer didn't have his tools with him, he couldn't think on it further before Meyer spoke again.

"Happy Birthday."He quickly added, "Bonnie told me, I... we actually got you a gift."

The Professor perked up at that, "Honestly? Oh goodness." He dropped his face into his palms, "You really didn't need to do that! It's just my Birthday, no need to make a big deal out of it."

Meyer nudged him playfully, "So I shouldn't give you the cake we baked then?"

The brunette let out a vociferous laugh at the horrified face that the Professor pulled, "I'm kidding." He chuckled warmly, "I really do have a small gift for you though. It's just at the shop if you don't mind joining me there?"

Once Augustine's face relaxed he nodded, "I don't have any plans mon ami! Lead on!"

Plans change and the Professor couldn't find it in himself to care. All he would be doing is watching people dance to whatever music a local band belted out as he drank seated at a dim bar. Already the night was an improvement. He couldn't lie, the view he was treated to while he followed slightly behind was quite nice. Even though he felt a bit wrong for eyeing Meyer in such a way. He forced himself to tone it down for the sake of not looking like a total pervert. Not to mention the other feelings that swirled inside him for enjoying someone else's form, goodness it was hard not to feel guilty.

 The streets thinned as the pair grew closer to Meyer's repair shop. The small establishment was neatly tucked away between larger buildings, easily missed if you didn't know where to look.

_"Did you hear what happened at the Hibernal Avenue?"_

The two men passed an excited groups of people, all gossiping loud enough to be heard. Augustine barely caught the last part before being guided into the shop front.

_"Blaziken Mask stopped someone from being robbed!"_

"Sounds like the night has been exciting." He thought.  Augustine looked around at the cluttered walls. Boxes of tools and equipment lined one wall, while another was lined with washing machines, dishwashers, and a beat-up refrigerator. The rest of the space was clear and free, the floor looked recently swept and possibly mopped.

"I have your gift sitting by the sink." Meyer paused, "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?"

Augustine glanced over to him, Meyer 's hand was already resting on his handrail, "I couldn't trouble you for anything, I'm good."

His well-worked hand released the rail, "It wouldn't be any trouble, why don't I properly invite you in." What could almost be mistaken for a bit of blush bloomed lightly on his tanned cheeks, "I mean, if you'd like to."

Was Augustine's face turning rosy as well? He certainly hoped not.

"You've convinced me, I think some tea would be lovely."

Meyer's kitchen was small, but charming. It reminded the Professor of visiting family in the country. The bright faces of his large family would all cram themselves around the kitchen table at the cottage owned by his grand-maman and grand-papa.

A copper kettle was pulled from a cabinet and filled, left to heat on the stove. Augustine helped himself to one of the wooden chairs that surrounded a simple table covered with a cream colored tablecloth. Meyer pulled a chair out for himself only to stop, "You probably want your gift, huh?" Before Augustine could say anything Meyer turned to the sink and returned with a small vase of daisies. There was a colorful card attached that looked to have been made by Bonnie.

Meyer scratched at his neck in the same nervous fashion again, "Yeah, I heard that you like flowers so me and Bonnie got those. I'm sorry I didn't bring them over sooner, I got busy and-"

The Professor held the card fondly and smiled at the artistic rendition of himself and his Garchomp surrounded by the smiling faces of Bonnie, Clemont, Ash, Serena , and Meyer. Without thinking his hand rested on Meyer's arm, silencing his speech, "This is really thoughtful, merci."

There was a moment's pause before it was interrupted by the screaming kettle. Augustine dropped his hand away from Meyer's arm so he could pour the hot water into each of their teacups. They were set out in front of them and left to seep. A porcelain container that was made to look like Mareep was set out in the center of the table. Once opened it was reveled to be full of sugar cubes.

"Do you like milk in your tea?" Meyer asked.

Augustine nodded and continued to read the kind messages that were written all over the inside of the card.

 _"Happy Birthday! Dedenne says so too!"_ Read Bonnie's large lettering.

 _"I hope your day is spectacular! Chespin is doing great, we'll visit when I return to the city."_ Clemont's message was neat and perfectly spaced.

 _"Thank you so much for allowing me to travel with Fennekin! Have a wonderful Birthday, Professor!"_ Serena's writing was curly and cute, the end of the message was followed with her own drawing of Fennekin's face.

 _"Happy Birthday, Professor Sycamore. Froakie is getting stronger every day, I can't wait to show you."_ Read Ash's note, Augustine couldn't help but notice how strongly he wrote each letter.

Near the bottom was one last message, _"Your next repair is on me, Happy Birthday."_ Meyer's writing was scratchy, written like the notes he would make reminding him about what parts he needed to pick up for a job.   

He placed the card on the table to keep it safe from the happy tears already beginning to fall. It was just so wonderful and at that very moment he felt so beloved.

Meyer wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders without hesitation once he saw the first drops dampen the tablecloth, "Hey now, don't start crying on your Birthday!" He sounded good-natured with just a bit of concern for his teary-eyed guest.

Augustine beamed and lifted his head so he could look into Meyer's honey eyes, "I believe it's the one day I'm fully allowed to, don't worry I'm just really happy." Even with the thin layer of tears, it was true. Augustine's gray eyes lit up like polished silver and he looked fully content. Any concern that the repairman still had slipped away while gazing into the Professor's gleaming orbs.

The brunette's arm didn't move right away, not until he gently squeezed the Professor's shoulder, "Don't forget about your tea, I forgot to ask if you wanted sugar so I hope you like it sweet."

The teacup was claimed and the Professor hesitantly sipped on it to insure it wasn't too hot, it wasn't. He admired the daisies while he sipped the delightfully sweetened tea. Every bit seemed to warm him to his very core, leaving him feeling quite cozy sitting in Meyer's kitchen.

Each flower had a bright sunny center surrounded by crisp, clean petals. The small vase was absolutely overflowing with them, yet he found the arrangement very pleasing to his eye. Very Meyer, his mind added.

Once the tea was finished and cups rinsed in the sink, that was when Meyer offered to give the Professor a lift back to his lab. Augustine didn't refuse. Though he must have forgotten that Meyer did not in fact own a typical mode of transportation.

So with flowers wrapped in a plastic bag and held firmly between his legs Augustine was sitting behind the larger man on his refurbished, vintage vespa. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the repairman and didn't trust his ability to drive. No, that wasn't the Professor's particular issue. It was more of the fact that he was now sitting very closely behind Meyer and if it wasn't for the vase between his legs, the distance would be even less. There was no doubt in his mind that his face was turning colors when the other man spoke.

"Make sure you hold on to me Professor, I don't want to lose you somewhere on the street," There was a pause like Meyer was considering his options, "I mean if it would make you more comfortable, you could ride in front. That way I can make sure you don't fall."

Augustine was definitely turning red, "NON! I mean... I'm fine back here, thank you for your concern." He reached up and grabbed Meyer's shoulders only to have them moved to his waist, "That will be more secure, alright hold on tight."

The vespa scooted along on the street. The surrounding breeze rustled the long curls around the Professor's face making them revolt more than usual. Even if the wind felt cool it did nothing to cool the heat continuing to rise in his cheeks. He refused to grip Meyer's waist too tightly, though had to anyway when the vespa hit a bump.

"You ok back there? Don't worry we're almost there."

Augustine couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse that Meyer's shirt was so thin, he settled on curse. He could feel the powerful muscle hidden away under the fabric and every time it tensed with his slight movements. It was definitely without a doubt a curse with how it made the Professor feel, made more so with the realization that he was certain the repairman had not a clue what he was doing to him.

They pulled up to the lab's front and the Professor unglued himself from Meyer's back. He prayed to Arceus that his cheeks were not as bright as they felt. If they were, the repairman made no mention of it. He just offered his hand, which Augustine took, and helped the Professor from the vespa.

Meyer ruffled his wind torn hair while the two men walked up the pathway to the front doors of the lab, "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

Augustine almost dropped his keys at the question. The way he said it, was he nervous?

"I don't actually," he began, opening the door and stepping in so he could place the flowers on the reception desk. Meyer had followed, "Did you have something in mind?" He finished, giving the other man a bemused look.

Meyer chuckled warmly, "If you don't mind being around me for a bit longer I thought we would go out to this dive bar that isn't far from here..." He scratched at his neck again and didn't quite meet the Professor's eye, "I just thought of it when we drove past the place."

The plastic was removed from the flowers, it appeared that they survived the trip just fine. Only a few white petals fell onto the table. Augustine busied himself by moving them across the surface with his fingertips, he was considering the offer.

"Oui, " He finally answered, "I think I would enjoy that."

Meyer's face lit up which in turn made flutters of Beautifly wings dance in the Professor's stomach, "We have to get back on the vespa again, I hope you don't mind." He flashed an almost mischievous grin, though it was possible that Augustine only perceived it as such.  

There was less hesitation the second time around with slipping his arms around Meyer's waist. He had to admit, the feeling was nice. If the circumstances were slightly different, he could almost see himself growing accustomed to traveling like that. Pressed securely against Meyer's strong back, feeling the wind tousle his locks, and enjoying the warmth of the body his arms wrapped around for support.

It wasn't long until they arrived at their destination. Meyer parked the vespa in an alleyway and the two men traveled deeper in until they stood outside the open doors of a tiny hole-in-the-wall establishment. It sounded like whatever band was playing just started up again and with how smoke was practically spilling out the door, Augustine could already tell that they had found the hotspot for the night.

The Professor couldn't say that he'd ever gone to the particular bar, but with how Meyer waved to the bartender he must have been a regular.

"Come here often?" Augustine asked, trying to make himself heard over the enthusiastic band. They sat themselves at the bar. The barstools were worn, but extremely comfortable.

"This place is owned by my cousins. Well, second cousins, but we see each other quite a bit living in the same part of the city."

The Professor nodded and ordered himself something on tap.

"Hey Arancia, it's Professor Sycamore's Birthday!" Meyer piped up after he ordered a drink for himself.

"Is it now!" Chirped the bartender, "Well then you won't being paying for any drinks on my watch!" She filled Augustine's glass to the brim, the foam almost flowing over. Augustine didn't have to be told that Arancia and Meyer were related, he could already see the resemblance. Her skin was a bit more olive, not lightly tanned by sun like Meyer's. The eyes though, the eyes were the exact same striking honey brown.

Augustine graciously thanked her and began to indulge himself with his drink. It was nice and hoppy and felt nice going down. Even though the band was loud, they were pretty good and after a couple more drinks Augustine was tapping his foot to the music. Then they stopped when the bartender, Arancia had stepped onto the stage and began to whisper in the singer's ear.

Meyer took advantage of the quieter atmosphere to give the Professor a bit of warning, "I apologize in advance if this embarrasses you."

"What do you mean-"

The singer took to the mic, filling the whole bar with his voice, "Hey, hey, hey... a little birdie told me it's someone's Birthday today." He pointed over to Professor Sycamore, who for a split second thought about hiding himself behind Meyer's back. A few members in the space let out drunken cheers, "You didn't think you'd get out of this without a song? Oh no, you're getting one!" The singer turned back to his band mates and nodded.

The band started back up, playing their own version of the popular Birthday tune. Slowly but surely everyone in the bar was belting out the song, even Meyer. Whose voice, Augustine found, was pretty good. Once it concluded the guitarist turned into a bit of a showboat and graced the audience with a solo. Then the whole room erupted in cheers and applause. After the performance the Professor found that everyone wanted to buy him a drink.

The two men didn't leave the bar until closing time, which meant it wasn't technically Augustine's birthday any longer. They were walking with arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, both had flushed faces from celebrating.

"I have bad news for you Professor." Meyer said with much amusement, "No vespa for us, we have to walk."

Augustine laughed and held onto his companion so he wouldn't topple over, thankfully Meyer was as sturdy as a brick wall, "It's such a nice night... morning, I don't mind walking."   

So they did, joking the whole way there.

"Thank you." He blurted once they were outside the lab once more, "I had a lot of fun."

Meyer shifted his feet, "You need any help getting up to your room?"

Augustine's eyes glinted with mischief, "Oh? Do you want to tuck me in?"

It was hard to tell if that made his face flush or not, considering his face was already a pleasant shade of pink. "Perhaps another time..." He muttered and the Professor was certain he must have misheard.

So they bid each other goodnight and hugged. Maybe the hug was closer than necessary, perhaps it lasted longer than what was deemed simply polite. Yet, once both men parted neither seemed too bothered by it.

Augustine watched as Meyer walked back down the sidewalk, with a final wave he finally shut himself away into the lab. The first thing his eyes were drawn to were the bouquet of sunny daisies that he left earlier. They were collected and the Professor carefully made his way up to his office. The daisies were placed at the opposite end of his desk. All Augustine could do was stare. The fiery, red roses stood tall and dominating at the one corner, dwarfing the cute little arrangement he received from Meyer.

Though as the Professor sat between them, he found that he couldn't decide which one he liked more. The roses were familiar, but the daisies had such a kind, welcoming charm. The roses while strikingly beautiful, made him feel sad that he would never live up to that level. The daisies were sweet and thoughtful, making him feel special and... Augustine's head slammed into the desk. He wasn't thinking about the flowers anymore. It was then he realized, he might have a problem.   

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, yeah I can't see myself leaving this be for too long. I'd like to continue with the building of their relationship in the future. The amount of cute is too good to waste.


End file.
